The Hunger Games (Prologue)
by mackenziedoom
Summary: The Hunger Games.


People: District 1: Anna Holk, Aaron Holk

District 2:Jasmin Freeman, Dallas Celtic

District 3:Allison Ryans, Sam James

District 4:Alyssa Goldberg, Todd Block

District 5:Lavenda Stein, Max Shuester

District 6:Rosea Deen, Apium Arauga

District 7:Violet Alata, Terrence Strauss

District 8:Melanie Averez, Dez Valez

District 9:Bree Romain, Rusty Sams

District 10:Tatiana Nelson, Laurent Sims

District 11: Rue Dawson, Richard Meyer

District 12: Mackenzie Doom, Matt Simon

District 1: Trembling out of fear, arrives Anna Holk. She follows along the shadows with her brother, Aaron Hulk. As they creep among the darkness they head home after a long day, dreading the next.

District 2: Jasmin Freeman steps out of her house to hear the pounding of the next door masons. There in front of her eyes, she sees a streak of light scorching through the sky. As she wishes that her life, her life was more adventurous and entertaining, someone is hearing her out. Meanwhile with Dallas, he watches in horror as his life fades away in a blink of an eye. As he reflects to himself " How can it get any worse?"

District 3: Allison Ryans is sitting on the couch comfortably watching TV, one of the only districts that have one. Sam James is lying awake in his bed. His mother calls him " SAM! Wake up, its noon already!" Sam slowly rises as he changes. Wishing for a change in a tedious life.

District 4: *Sigh* Alyssa Goldberg strokes her cat gently as she imagines the new wonders of a fantasized life. Todd Block is sitting quietly with his father fishing along the shore side. As he nonchalantly reels in a fish he and his father throw the fish in with the others, forming a pile.

District 5: Lavenda Stein hopped along stones on a street with powerful street lamps. She sways side to side as she quietly hums a tune to herself and walks on the crooked bumpy stone path. Max Shuester cries in the dark as he hums a tune to himself to calm his heart. Once again he sees a happy family, and together passes by him. He burst into tears not caring about all the stares he was getting. The only thing he wished for was for his family. He attempts to stop his wailing by biting her lower lip, hoping for a better life.

District 6: Rosea slowly trots down from her house as she watches the passer by-ers. She sees avoids people as much as possible to prevent secrets from spilling, her family's secrets still unknown from the world. Apium Arauga steps out of the butcher's store, carrying his family's month worth of food. He carefully strolls home and hides in the shade the dark looming shadows in District 6.

District 7: Violet Alata scurries by quickly rushing home carrying a morsel of bread to her house. She watches her father working outside in the scorching hot weather. She cools herself off in the shade of her ripped, scraggly worn-out curtains. Terrence Strauss worked every day for his family, himself and his district. As he sauntered home after a long day at work, he begins to ponder if he really has any meaning in his life.

District 8: Melanie Averez strolls around her block as she spots interesting….unknown things out of the corner of her eye in the darkness. Dez Valez walks to the end of the road of his block and stares into the looming and dreary darkness. He slowly walks back and disappears into the murky shadows.

District 9: Bree Romain's thoughts wander off as her mom gives her a lecture about never wandering off somewhere without telling her. Her mom thrusts a list of chores for her to do into her chest. Bree jumps with a startled look and immediately starts working into the night. Rusty Sams, irritated by his yelling family scampers off into the night to escape the commotion.

District 10: Tatiana Nelson never dreamed of having to work. She hated her bitter father, and regretted every time she thought of her mother. She and best friend Laurent Sims both mourned over the deaths of their mothers. Passing away isn't the worst part; the worst is still yet to come.

District 11: Richard Meyer, the man of the family. The boy that takes care of food shortages and money issues. As he grows up he realizes that life has no significance if he didn't accomplish anything. Rue Dawson…..Rue Dawson….Rue Dawson….just saying her name made her head throb like crazy. The pain swelled up and soon faded away slowly. She hated her life, her name, and didn't know what emotions he still had for her….family.

District 12: Mackenzie Doom pulls her hair up into despicable braids that her mom said would… "Match her outfit." Sometimes she just didn't want to, sometimes she just wanted to be herself and express her ways. Mackenzie runs to the woods to shoot something to clear her mind. She quietly shoots it not knowing that someone was watching her. Matt Simon hesitates as he slowly pulls his arrow. Just like that, a deer would be dinner. He glances around to see no one there. Suddenly a shadow flashed before his eyes…. another arrow that caught….a bird. He takes the deer and runs home fast as lightning.


End file.
